Such an adjusting device with an adjusting member has become known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,257. The constantly increasing operating speeds due to an increase of the weft number per minute in weaving machines has shown a stronger stress on the individual elements thereof, which manifests itself in the wear of the parts and causes chattering due to improper clearance problems. The tensioning by canting, which is suggested in the modified embodiments, has proven not to be sufficiently resistant for higher stresses. As a modification, it has been suggested to additionally secure the tensioning of the canting by the engagement of two tooth systems. This, however, has the disadvantage that a stepless adjustment is not possible.
The purpose of the invention is an adjusting device, which no longer has the above-mentioned disadvantages and the adjusting and the clamping screw lie still in the active direction of the lever force and are readily accessible for operation from the front side.
This is achieved inventively in the above-mentioned adjusting device by the adjusting member being constructed as a sleeve membe with a U-shaped band which is arranged therein and grips around the jack lever from three sides and the ends of which band are connected to one another through a block member, whereby between the block member and the jack lever bracing means are arranged, which are supported during bracing between the block member and jack lever on the wall of the sleeve member.